Breakthrough
by ameeona
Summary: This is a story where nothing is planned. I am writing as I go and hoping some like it. Beg. Plot: Jasper loses control when he spots a girl lying in a field. What will happen to Isabella Swan? Will she die the peaceful death she hoped for? EdwardxBella
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I am not Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. This is simply a fictionally story based on her's. It's purely fan-based and will continue to be until its end. No lawsuits necessary. Enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

Isabella Swan could not understand where she was. Why she was there or what had possessed her a week ago to agree on a camping trip near Mt. Rainier.

"Isabella! Isabella! Just hear me out please, sugar? You, me…other people…camping next weekend." He said, he was just so cocky. Without a doubt, this is what Isabella Swan hated the most.

"It's B-E-L-L-A, Newton. Please leave me alone, you know well I am not the most fit person for this … invitation." It had gotten to the point where she didn't know what other words to say. All that week, he had asked. On a schedule too; in the morning after she had gotten out of the car, during her stroll down to third period and at lunch, he didn't give up. Bella considered him a living plague.

"Come on, who would turn me down?" And after he considered what he had just said, for once, he added, "Continuously."

"Fine, I need a time, place, body guards. The whole sha-bang." Bella said. He had defeated her. He had finally won but it was a cheap shot. She had just gotten out of the dressing room from Gym. She had just gotten hit twice with a tennis ball. It was safe to say, her guard was down and she gritted her teeth all the way home that day. She was not getting out of this one, Newton was a hawk.

She remembered it all and as she took her Nature Walk away from the Others, she wished that something would just kill her. Instantly, most preferably. Painless, most preferably.

"May God strike me with lighting…please" she muttered to herself. It had started to thunder before she even realized how far away she had gotten from the Others.

"Joy. Fantastic… Help?" It was useless. Bella knew very well she was on her own, it couldn't be that hard, she thought. She had walked in a straight line and now all she had to do was walk in a straight line back. Simple.

Well, almost simple.

After a half hour later, Bella Swan was still walking. She had determined it was not in a circle and it was undoubtedly a line…in the wrong direction. A minute later her eyes caught something strange. An opening. A clearing. A safe Haven, she thought. If there was one place she could rest, even for just a second, it was there. She headed in that direction, another straight line into nowhere. She had made it to the middle of clearing when she noticed not once had she fallen. Bella contemplated whether she should even return. Whether Newton would even care to call a Rescue Team. At least, she thought, Charlie would kill him. Her father loathed Mike Newton. He found him just as bit of a nuisance around his daughter as she felt. Thank goodness.

She decided to lay down in the dewy wild grass. She wanted to smell the air for once. She wanted Nature, her natural enemy to do away with her. And that's when she felt him near her. There was no way the Others could have found her. She would have heard them near her; they weren't the most incognito bunch. But this was different. She could feel his icy breath on her face. He was crouching, she figured. Where was his body heat, she wondered.

Her breathing quickened like it never had before but as soon as it started it ended and she was at peace…with a stranger next to her. Her eyes remained closed and she wondered whether Mother Nature had come to life and … she couldn't finish her thought. Whoever was there was attacking her but she didn't care. She laid there, eyes still closed, at peace…dying.

Jasper 

Alice had trusted him to go out alone with Emmett. She and the other had gone hunting two days before. Did she know what was going to happen? Why was this happening to me, now? He thought. It was painful. There he was, killing a human. A girl and with his power she just laid there peacefully while he rid her of her life. It sickened him that he couldn't control himself. If he could've cried, he would have. Someone stop me, he pleaded in his mind.

She tasted like honey and she was quite pretty too.

The dew she had laid in was what caught his attention while he was running. There she was; it was as if she was tempting him. No one was around for miles, or else he would have heard.

It was driving him crazy. Next thing he knew he ran to her, crouched next to her, breathed on her. Her heart race quickened and he could already taste her. Temptation; quickly he had calmed her down and she was almost resting. For the next three seconds Japer Whitlock contemplated what he should do. Kill her. Walk away. And then, a breeze blew and the smell struck him like no other. There were no questions. There was no sense of guilt. The only there that was, was his thirst.

Any second now, he thought, she was going to be officially drained. Any second now, he thought, his torture and ecstasy was to end. But it didn't. Just at that very instant, he was tackled.

"No!" was all he could whisper as he took what was coming his way. It was Emmett. He had gone looking for him, he had found him. He saw. He saw everything, Jasper thought. Perhaps it was the guilt that suddenly washed over him as his brother pinned him down. Emmett was furious, his face almost reflected how much more Jasper was angry at himself. How much pain he was going to cause Alice. How much _shit _Rosalie was going to give him.

The fury was gone. He was no longer thirsty. Emmett loosened his grip and muttered under his breath, "Goddamnit, she's alive…still."

Jasper held his breath, and got up to look at hear. He heard it. It was still beating. Her heart was fighting.

Emmett, without saying any word picked her up. Jasper knew what had to happen. "Happy Death Day, Miss Jane Doe" was all he could think.

* * *

_I hope it is obvious enough what's to happen. I'm still trying to work it all out in my mind. Any questions will be answered, that's assured._


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper

If he could have killed himself, he would have. If Alice would have torn him limb from limb, he would have let her. There was no excuse to what he had done; he knew that before he touched her and always would.

He had not taken a breath from the time Emmett took flight back home until he could feel the pain radiating from the spare room. Was she going to haunt him? Most of his early victims were gone. Decomposed. That, he thought, was just a slight bit better because he wouldn't have to be reminded of his mistakes every minute of his damnation. Jasper Whitlock had "screwed up" for the last time in Rosalie's book, he could only imagine what she would say for the next 100 years. And Alice… he couldn't even think about what she had to say when she found out.

Jasper had been sitting on the white sofa for hours before Alice ever reappeared from her shopping day with Rosalie. Emmett had gone to go finish his hunting trip with Esme, who saw the demons inside Jasper's _soul_. Esme had taken the limp girl; there were no questions. There was not even a head nod or sigh. She knew…as if she expected it. That was impossible and within that mess of a situation, Jasper saw how special Esme really was. As if he hadn't realized it before.

Edward had come home first from… who cared? Jasper was waiting for his fairy. He wanted her. He needed her. Why hadn't she seen it? If she saw it, why did she let it happen? He would find out because at that very moment Alice ran through the door, with a fierce expression of anger, disappointment and forgiveness.

"Jasper… what happened? Who is she? Why….?" She held his face with her tiny hands. He could almost swear there was heat coming from those lifeless extremities.

"Alice… I just couldn't. She was just so… tempting. Emmett stopped me, thank goodness. Alice, I would have killed her! Alice, I'm such a failure. I've failed you. I've failed everyone. Alice…" he couldn't control himself. Jasper, usually, was not one for many words. This child, this girl had ruined his being. She was solid proof of what Jasper had yet to master. He felt disgusted with himself. He brought his eyes to Alice's; all he saw was the love she had for him. It was too much. She had said nothing but her eyes revealed so much.

"Did you see this coming, Alice? Please…did you see this coming?" he pleaded. Was this betrayal? Had she let him unknowingly open this Can of Worms? He had to know. What was Alice thinking? He wanted to know. He would give anything to know.

"I can't see her. Nothing. I _hear_ her but I can't see her. Strange, isn't it" she furrowed her brows. She was frustrated but now was not the time to let that bother her too much. Jasper took her hands and they went into their room as quickly as possible. He didn't want to see anyone else. He did not want to speak to anyone else. Alice was all he wanted, she was all he needed. He wanted to drown everything out and hold her but all that could hear was the slow heartbeat of his mistake.

Carlisle 

There wasn't anything too difficult about the day he had finished. The hospital was fairly quiet though it was Flu season. He had vaccinated countless children and it was these small things a man of his merit shouldn't have to do that he loved. Driving towards home he could hear it. He could smell imminent death that was waiting for him. What had happened? Carlisle was experienced and he was instantly reminded of the time Rosalie brought Emmett home. Was it Edward? Had he found someone? Was he the one who caused this harm? It was ridiculous, to say the least. Edward had excellent control. How could he have doubted him but that wasn't the case. Someone was in trouble and he was needed once again. Esme was not home, he noticed and neither was Emmett. But, he remembered, Emmett had gone hunting with Jasper…did Jasper slip? Before he made his way quicky upstairs he saw Rosalie. She had come home from her shopping day with Alice. It was definitely Jasper who had caused this and he needed to know why.

He lightly tapped on Alice and Jasper's door and the couple followed him as he called for Edward on his way to the spare room. All four of them went in and Jasper stiffened behind him at the sight and smell. There she was, not terribly mutilated. Jasper had chosen her arm, the blood had started to dry and Carlisle could still see the dew in her hair. The back-story, he wanted later. Was he to change her or let her die?

"I can't see her, Carlisle." Alice whispered. He was puzzled but this young woman's life was in his hands now. She was first, her peculiarity was to be sorted out later.

"I can't hear her, Carlisle." Edward had a little more annoyance in his voice.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, she only has a couple of more hours until she's completely gone." He had checked her with his bare hands. Took at her wounds and miraculously Jasper hadn't injected venom into her remaining bloodstream, another strange occurrence.

"Change her." Voiced Alice, she had moved closer to her. Carlisle could see the sparkle in the eyes of his daughter. This battered doll was beautiful in her eyes.

"Alice…Think this through, please." Edward's voice was hard; he didn't see the need for another person. Alice and Jasper had found the Cullen's. Rosalie was changed by Carlisle as was Esme and Edward.

"Edward, she's perfect. She's dying. It wasn't her time. It was a mistake. I couldn't protect her from Jasper." And with this she smiled, a tad bit too smugly for any right-minded individual, "I want to apologize to her, when she's conscious of course."

Edward heavily sighed, he was at a loss. What could it hurt? Carlisle thought. Another addition to his family. He just hoped, with his entire mind that she wasn't as _quirky_ as Alice. Maybe she could bring something new to the table. Something they all needed.

"Everyone, if there is nothing further I would like to get this done as soon as possible…for her sake." Carlisle said softly. Without another word, they all left. Edward, are you ready_?_ He knew Edward could hear him. He could hear anyone, except this girl…

He looked at this innocent girl's face; she soon would have forever to think over what had happened. All of his children have adapted marvelously to their lifestyle. She would be no different. Her corpse-like body gave off a sense of security and warmth. Impossible, Carlisle noted, she was the warmest near-death patient he's ever had. And with this, he injected his venom in all of her major pressure points. "Welcome home, daughter. Have a sweet dream while you can." Carlisle went down to Esme who was in the kitchen already informed by Emmett on what had happened. She smiled warmly at him knowing that all the family could do, at that point in time, was wait.

Bella

Unconscious, cold and withered, Isabella was transported from what was supposed to be her grave to a bed. A cool, soft bed. She laid there while the four strangers spoke to one another about her future, she, of course, could not hear them. She didn't know of their presence until one had bit her. He had bit her several times. Suddenly, the pain was so harsh that it brought her back into consciousness. Fire? Fire! It was consuming her. First, she was attacked by a rabid man and now she was being burned alive? This was not the peaceful and quick death she had hoped for. This almost seemed like torture. She screamed the most she could. She couldn't hear herself. She could feel something changing within herself, though. Her screams only made her feel the pain in her throat more thoroughly. Bella decided to quit; here was where she would die. She would leave the world as quietly as possible. It seemed like logic to her.

It has been hours, Bella figured it had been a day or two and she was still alive. The fire was still there. The worst had come a while ago; she couldn't help but scream then. It had lightened a few notches but at that point she couldn't tell the difference anymore. She counted her heartbeats. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… it was gone. She couldn't hear it. She panicked. She had counted her heart beating many times before. It stopped. She was dead, she was sure. How was she still conscious, she questioned. A few minutes later, the fire subsided… what was happening to her? She had no answers; would she ever get any? Bella wanted to know whether she was dead or alive. Or, was this how it all ended for everyone?

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Slowly, she lifted her legs and she wiggled her toes. She could see the dust particles in the air. She saw everything with perfect clarity. The next step was to get up from this bed and she did. As soon as she did so, however, she saw herself in the mirror. It was her…enhanced. Had whoever found her after she had been attacked given her massive plastic surgery? But where was her heartbeat? Why were her eyes crimson red? She nixed the plastic surgery because she had no bandages. She was just beautiful. Her hair was a richer brown and shined as if she had just gone to a salon. Her skin was pale. More pale than it already was. Her body was hard, toned and cold. Once again, she looked around her and this time, studied the room she was in. Simple, elegant and spacious. The back wall was made of glass and as she walked closer to it, she outstretched her hand towards the sun. If she had seen what she was seeing a week ago, or however long it had been she would have … she didn't know. All she did know was that her skin shined in the sun as it she was made of diamonds. She glistened. She freaked out.

She stepped away from the sunlight and figured that she might as well leave the room and see where exactly she was. As soon as she opened the door, she found someone was already there. Short, sharp and happy…not to mention beautiful.

"Alice Cullen." She extended her hand, smiled amiably and Bella accepted her hand. Next thing she knew, Bella was pulled to what seemed like the Family Room. There she met face to face to six others that were just as beautiful as… Alice. They all shared the same golden eyes and the pale white skin. Not everyone was as happy to see her as Alice was. They didn't even know her. A blonde man, along with what seemed like his wife stood and walked towards Bella. Another handshake was extended towards her and she felt a bit apprehensive. It was all gone in a minute. The man smiled a warm smiled and said, "Welcome home."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story based upon Mrs. Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga. I have in no way intended any for of Copyright Infringement.

* * *

Bella

"Home?" she breathed. This was not her home. This was not where her father lived; this was not where he had taken her in after she decided to leave her mother. What was this man talking about? Bella was at a loss. She didn't know what happened to her. She didn't know where she was. She would have liked to believe that she was still in Washington, at least.

"Sir… I'm sorry. Thank you, I'm sure… for everything you have done for me. I was sure I was…dead." Speaking was hard for her, the burning in her throat was still there, and it ached. More surprisingly was the way she heard her voice the pain she was in. It sounded as clear as chimes blowing in the wind. She stood silent for a bit longer before someone spoke. It was Alice.

"What do you mean this isn't your home? It is now. Silly, girl. You cannot believe that you would be leaving us; you have yet to know anything! And those clothes… horrendous. We'll fix that as soon as I know your name. Right you all?" Everyone just nodded, they still wore hard expressions, and the man sitting next to Alice was in dire pain. She could see it written on his face. How was it that no one else noticed?

"Ehm, Isa..Bella. Bella… I'm Bella." She sounded stupid. It was not necessary to repeat herself. If they had the hearing abilities she had acquired, she sounded even more stupid. She sighed; there were many questions she wanted to ask. I'm sure they had questions of their own.

"Honestly… I don't want to seem ungracious. Thank you everyone. It's just that… I'm really confused. I don't even know where I'm standing. What do I not know?" She was at a loss and the blonde man stood up without his wife; he stood beside her and squeezed her shoulder. She flinched.

"Well, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this…" he said "…is my family." Everyone stood as soon as he said this. They were all well-trained, Bella thought.

"The young man to the far left is Edward." He pointed to a boy about Bella's age. He was the most calm of the clan. He wore a solemn expression and nodded his head as Carlisle spoke his name. As Bella looked around at the other males, he was by far the most approachable looking.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Alice you know, and Jasper" Carlisle recited. The rest stared at her making her feel awkward. There was a monster standing next to a model. He looked like Paul Bunion's son. Huge. And she had looks to kill. Emmett grabbed her hand and was rubbing circles around it. Who Alice was standing next to hadn't gotten over whatever was killing him. He still wore the same pained expression and when he spoke first, Bella remained shocked afterwards.

"Bella, I'm sorry. So sorry." And with that Jasper left. He stormed upstairs and everyone heard the door slam with the lock doing its job.

"Come Bella, let's go to my study. Edward, Esme come along please." Carlisle grabbed what Bella assumed to be Esme. The two exchanged looks and Bella felt how familiar she seemed, as if she was a kindred spirit. Bella followed the couple upstairs while Edward followed her closely. To the left near where Bella had awoken was Carlisle's study; everyone took a seat immediately.

"Well Bella, where do I start?" It was a rhetorical question, he quickly continued, "First, tell me what you remember, my dear. Anything at all, before you were attacked…after."

Bella thought for a minute or so before she started speaking. It was easy to figure out what she would tell the man because she barely remembered anything at all. She remembered Charlie. She remembered her mother. Her birthday, where she lived and that she had not been as happy as others. That was about it.

"Well. I was born Isabella Marie Swan, I recently turned 18 and my father is the Police Chief of Forks, Washington." The more Bella thought about what more to tell them, the more she didn't seem to remember. She struggled, "I was on a camping trip with some people I went to school with and… I ended up in a Clearing. Next thing I knew, I'm being attacked and then burned alive for days? I think so. Now, I'm here." She feared she sounded a bit foolish and grimaced.

"Don't worry, Isabella. I know you're not crazy. Don't fear us, don't fear yourself. Everything will be fine" Edward laughed as Carlisle said this. Bella ignored him, she felt embarrassed.

"Bella, sir. I prefer Bella." She whispered. Carlisle smiled, "Bella, then. How do you feel at this very moment?"

"That's easy. I feel scared… not because of you all but because I don't know what I am anymore. Am I still alive? …I don't have a pulse." She spoke in a craze, her eyes were wide and her breathing ceased completely. No, she was not human. She could feel it.

"That's the thing, Bella. You are not human. You are not alive. Tell me… are you thirsty?" Carlisle seemed at ease. How could he be? Bella was at wit's end.

"Is that what it is, sir? Am I thirsty? My throat burns." She said. She was trying to compose herself. If he was providing her with answers, she would no longer let herself lose composure.

"Bella, please call me Carlisle. I'm your friend. And yes, you are thirsty." With this he stood and went to what looked like a miniature refrigerator, like the ones college students keep in their dorms. He sat down with a glass bottle filled with…blood. Bella could smell it. She knew what was coming next. Drink blood? That was horrifying. Vampires. They were vampires. This explained…half of everything.

"Vampires." Bella breathed. She felt Edward stiffen and she felt his stare on her face. She couldn't look his way. He intimidated her. He had answers, she could feel it. But, this was the person Carlisle had called for along with his wife. This was the person that Carlisle chosen among all the other people in that house. He was surely different.

"Yes, Bella. Vampires. Drink and I will explain. I will put you at ease. At least, I hope." He chuckled. At least someone had a sense of humor for what she was about to do. Bella took the glass of blood, it was warm. So, warm. She held her breath and took a gulp. As much as it disgusted her, it soothed her by a little bit. The burning was calming down. But as she was sure everyone could see, the expression on her face was not so pleasant.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Edward finally spoke. Bella stopped drinking and looked at him for the first time. He looked, not worried for her but worried about the bottle. Embarrassed again.

"Yes… No. I mean…" she put her thoughts in order, "The burning in my throat is barely there but I'm not too fond of the idea of drinking blood." She said and with that, Edward smiled,

"I'm not sure any one of us is still at peace with what we do, don't worry." He found her amusing. Wonderful, she thought.

"Now Bella, it's not what you would expect. We don't kill humans…at least this family does not. Others… nomadic vampires usually do. We, on the other hand, feed off animals." Carlisle was reciting this, Bella felt as if he had repeated this story time and time again.

"Carlisle, I'm not judging being a Vampire. I understand, you all… we have necessities. It's just that I've never been fond of blood. Not even as a human, I suppose." She said. Everyone laughed at her, she cracked a smile herself. These people were light-hearted and she admired that.

"Bella, we are different, we won't deny this. We, and another coven, share this _diet_. Because of this we are able to stay at one place for more than others like us would be able to. I am a doctor, all my children have degrees yet because of their appearance they would have enrolled in the local high school. You see, we've only been here two weeks." Carlisle was speaking to her with such trust. It made her feel at home, she had a feeling she wasn't leaving.

"Oh, where am I? I mean, where are we?" Bella asked; the questioned had slipped her mind indefinitely. She feared she was feeling a little too at home. It didn't bother her as much as she would have liked. She repressed these feelings; there were still many things she wanted to know.

"We are just outside of Forks, actually. I have taken a job at the hospital." Carlisle had a sad look in his eyes for just a second. It disappeared once Edward interjected,

"It's a good thing we haven't all enrolled yet. Bella, we'll have to move since you've come into the picture. We cannot risk you being around humans at this state. No matter if you like blood or not, human blood is extremely potent. We must take no chances." Bella didn't feel terribly offended. She knew there had to be precautions that had to take place.

"I understand. I must leave all of what I knew behind, then?" She knew the answer but she needed reassurance. One answer was all she needed. She knew deep in her mind that leaving Forks and being the daughter or Charlie and Renee wouldn't hurt as much as she thought.

"Yes, you do." Both Carlisle and Edward said instantaneously. Bella sat in her seat with her eyes closed for five minutes while the three others stared at her. She could feel their eyes on her face, she becoming more comfortable with them every second she sat.

"Bella, dear are you alright?" Esme spoke for the first time. Bella opened her eyes to see Esme's concern displayed clearly on her face. Bella smiled, far wider than ever before and responded, "Yes. At least… I will be. I promise." Esme smiled and it was contagiously passed onto Carlisle. Edward lay back in his seat and a crooked smile spread slyly across his face.

Soon after, the four exited the room. They all went their own different way but she noticed Edward ascend onto the third story. Bella felt a strange connection towards Edward, it was barely there but she recognized it. She would give it time. She found her way back to the room where she awoke. It still took her breath away. Bella sat close to the window, on the floor. She let herself sparkle. It was one of the few days where the sun exposed itself in rainy Forks. She knew how cold she was, how cold she would stay for the rest of time. The sun offered itself to her and she would be a fool to deny it.

"Bella? Are you in there? It's Alice. May I ask you for a favor?" Alice had been knocking on the door. Though she was barely speaking, Bella heard her. She told her that it was open and she heard Alice prancing towards her.

"The sun, hmm? Do you like it?" Bella nodded and Alice continued to what she had originally come for, "Bella, let's get you out of those tattered clothes. Please? You look and smell quite odd. Even for a vampire." Both girls quietly giggled as Bella rose and walked to the en-suite bathroom as Alice left. By the time she finished, Bella found towels, lotions, perfumes and even make-up waiting for her at the vanity. What was she to do with it all? Bella had never been one for anything besides moisturizer. She got dressed in what she believed Alice laid out for her. It was a simple, a cream colored sundress and questionable undergarments. Questions as to where Alice had gotten these clothes plagued Bella's mind as she walked around the room. Another look in the mirror convinced her that she had undoubtedly changed. She was far more beautiful than she ever was. Far more that she could have ever wished to be. Yet, with the beauty came the "torture" she saw in Jasper's eyes.

As she descended downstairs, Alice was waiting for her along with Jasper. He seemed a bit livelier with Alice in his arms. Together, there was an unspoken bond. It seemed unbreakable. It took her by surprise once again when Jasper addressed her,

"Bella, if you don't mind…whenever you are to hunt, may I come with you?" he was struggling with something inside, "We need to talk. Well, I need to explain myself. I'm the one… well, we'll talk it about it later." He gave Bella a nervous smile. She felt sympathetic, in return.

Alice separated herself from Jasper's side. And followed Bella as she explored the house; it was wonderful. The whole back wall of the house was made a hard, seemingly unbreakable glass. How could a house such as this stand just a couple of miles away from Forks? Bella figured they had built the house from the ground up. The Cullen family was truly amazing.

Alice finally spoke as they reached a large nook where a large piano rested,

"Bella, I was thinking… since you can't leave the house until we find where Esme wants to build a new one… how about we buy you some clothes? Online, of course. I know many reliable websites and…we could get to know each other," Alice stopped and muttered "I can't see you, still." But, Bella decided to ignore the comment. She had no idea what she meant and she didn't hear any negative connotation within it.

"Alice… why would you spend your money one me? You barely know me and…" Bella was in disbelief and Alice took the opportunity to cut her off,

"Bella! We're basically sisters now. What are you going to wear? Don't worry about it; we have more than enough money to spend even just a little on you." Alice was set. Bella could already imagine what could unfold if she denied. She tried to convince herself to not feel guilty. It was only a couple of things to get her by. She didn't use much, anyways.

"Alright, I guess it's fine Alice." Bella barely finished her sentence before Alice giggled wildly.

"Oh Bella!" she embraced her tightly, "What type of things do you wear? Dresses? Coats? What type of jewelry do you like? Perfume? I know this amazing designer in France…" Bella was horrified.

"Alice! No, you said online shopping. Jeans, t-shirts and hooded jackets mostly. Please… don't force me into anything else." She could see herself in a corset for some reason. It was awful and inhumane torture. Alice just sighed,

"You're no fun, Bella. Don't worry, though. I'll take care of anything. You won't even have to know how much it costs. It won't be so bad, just leave it all to me." Bella tried to smile, she really did.

Alice jumped up from where they were sitting; Bella was feeling a bit faint. Though she was sure vampires couldn't faint. Alice was a ball of energy and she wished she would be able to keep up. She heard the pixie-like girl turning on several computers and turning on music upstairs. Bella sighed; she wished she knew what was to come. She wished she could see what Alice held in store for her.

One thing was for sure, this was going to be a new leaf for Bella and she still wasn't sure whether she preferred the death that was snatched from her grip or the bliss these people wordlessly offered to give her.

* * *

_Sorry for any typos, I proof read it as much as I could. (:_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story based on the Twilight Saga written by Stephenie Meyer. In no way has there been intended Copywrite Infringement. Thank you.

* * *

Bella

Bella tried not to bother anyone in the house that day. She stayed in the room for hours, where she found a small bookshelf she had missed before. Carlisle and Esme checked on her routinely, it seemed that they enjoy her presence in the house. Bella had always been a fan of classic literature, most preferable classic British literature. She could always lose herself in another society, in a merit-founded society. No matter if she was a peasant girl or a grand duchess, it was always intriguing. By the time she finished most of the little book, it had been dusk. She was still trying to conform to the changes that would be notably different. Carlisle had informed her that she should expect sleepless nights, gradual thirst and if anything out of the "ordinary" should happen to find him immediately. Out of the ordinary? She thought, what could be more out of the ordinary than being a vampire who feeds off animals?

Earlier, Carlisle had entered the room around four in the afternoon. She had tried to rest in a sleepless slumber as well as she could manage.

"Bella, I have spoken to Edward and Alice about you because you see…you are quite different." He went straight to the point; he seemed bothered by something and didn't want to beat around the bush.

"You see… Edward and Alice are gifted. Edward has the ability to hear things as you think them. A mind-reader of some sort and Alice can see bits and pieces to one's future" He paused, allowing Bella to take it all in. Another surprise, another shock. There had been many of these sorts of things in Bella's human life. Her parents had gotten separated; He mother remarried a man not too much older than her. After she had relocated to Forks she thought no more abnormalities were to occur and then this dropped into her lap. Bella hated surprises, good or bad. She wanted to know things; she didn't want to be caught off guard. And as Bella took in the rather unbelievable news, Carlisle began again,

"The nature of what they can and cannot do is a topic that only you and they can have. If you do have any questions that I leave you with after we're done talking, I'm sure they'll like to speak with you… on your own time of course" He was rambling; Bella started to think that something must be wrong with her. She was positive that once someone made a highly credited vampire doctor ramble, something was wrong. Her expression changed then, her brows furrowed and her new face frowned, "So how am I different. Can Edward not read what I'm thinking…? Can Alice not see my future?" Carlisle simply said, "Yes." He stopped; the man with all her answers was trying to think of a new explanation as to why he had nothing this time. "Bella you see, everyone brings something from their human life to their vampire existence. From what I've studied with Edward and Alice and other vampires with extra and noticeable powers, they come randomly. Edward claims that he was very intuitive when he was alive and Alice was even admitted into a mental asylum for her visions as a human…" Bella could only picture Alice in a gown and malnourished with a misunderstood glint in her eyes. She also pictured herself next to her.

"So instead of saying that I'm a freak, to say the least, you're saying that because of my mental block I might have a noticeable power of my own?" Bella had always been the "glass is half-empty" girl and here was her elder and his "half-full" logic. She couldn't have helped but laugh, "Carlisle, I won't question you. I trust you not to deceive me. And, thanks for the heads-up." Carlisle simply stood and squeezed her shoulder once again.

Bella found herself sitting on the floor near the window, once again. She contemplated the pros and cons of sleeplessness. She figured that it wouldn't depress her too badly; she had many things to think about and consider. The Cullen family had offered a permanent home to her; she could leave as she pleased once she could control herself and had a stable diet.

Bella closed her eyes and heard everything taking place around her. Upstairs she heard Alice still shopping online for clothing. She heard the other couple speaking sweet nothings to each other in their bedroom and the flipping of pages from Edward's room. Carlisle was in his study writing and downstairs was Jasper and Esme speaking casually about the building of the new home. Bella could hear everything as if it were next to her. She could smell anything within a good radius, she figured. And from the stories the others told her, especially Emmett, they each held the physical strength greater than any Hercules.

Bella was lost within her thoughts and despite her animal-like abilities did not hear someone descend downstairs, it was not until the streaming music coming from the piano she had seen earlier that day did she react. It was beautiful, each chord struck she felt inside of her. The music enveloped her mind and sent it to the heartstrings of the piano itself. She decided make a journey to the piano. As she walked downstairs, she deeply regretted not playing anything in her human life. Perhaps, she could learn with the eternity that awaited her. Jasper and Esme acknowledged her as she passed them but she was too preoccupied to reaching the piano and its player.

When she finally reached it, Edward had drawn the song to an end. He sat there; still, eyes closed breathing evenly. "Did you play?" he asked. Bella didn't answer she just lightly touched the propped top and gazed into the heart of the piano.

"Bella, do you play?" he asked again, a little louder and this time she looked at him and realized that he was still facing ahead with his eyes closed. "No, I don't. Your music caught my attention while I was thinking, it was as if it…" she couldn't say it. Even to her, saying that the music called to her would add much more the freak factor she had been contemplating. She stood there, near the rear of the piano, brows once again furrowed and eyes focused on a specific string inside the piano. Edward opened eyes and just looked at the newest member of this family. Bella wasn't shy, she wasn't soft spoken. She was just pensive. As Edward looked at her and Bella remained focused she started to play again, a new song.

"How long have you been playing?" Bella blurted out the first question that came to mind when he finished the song. She had been startled and shaken from her thoughts. Mentally, she thanked Edward for distracting her. She had been thinking for hours and needed human recognition from someone other than Carlisle who always had new information for Bella.

"Roughly, I would seventy years. I've picked it up while Carlisle worked in France." He said smoothly. Bella's face dropped.

"Seventy years? How old are you?" she was intrigued now. Yes, Bella had been informed about the mutual agreement between vampires and eternity. But it never crossed her mind how long that really is. She had almost one solid day under her belt. How much did this family have under theirs?

"I died when I was 17 and have continued existing for another 112." Bella leaned back on the wall in silence. 112 years compared to her one day. How insignificant, she thought.

"So physically I beat you by a year." She immediately regretted speaking without holding her tongue. In retrospect, she mentally kicked herself. Yet, Edward laughed at her comment.

"Yes, you are technically older a year." Bella smiled nervously but Edward had wiped away the awkwardness such as Alice had. She had a feeling she would connect with Edward and Alice much faster than everyone else, though she hoped everyone else was close in suit. Emmett seemed nice enough and Jasper already wanted to have a discussion with her on her first hunt. Bella felt a bit smug that with the one day she did have she felt at home in her non-life.

It had taken a whole but one Alice to scare Bella to her wits. She prepared to run away and never come back after Alice asked her to actually help in the online shopping spree. She was on edge, everywhere she went Bella saw Alice trying to capture her. Every time Bella closed her eyes all she could see where high-heels and dressed. What a horror, she thought. Where was one place that Alice would never try to find her? Bella thought quickly, she was in the bathroom taking a bath. She heard Alice talking to Jasper. Good, she contemplated; Jasper would hold her attention while she escaped? But, where would she escape to? And it hit her as hard as Alice ever could, the backyard. She hadn't traveled there yet, she had been in the house all day. It was nearing 11 and perhaps if she stayed there until midnight Alice would call a cease-fire. Bella would do anything to avoid physical contact.

Bella quickly dried off and drained the water out of the tub. She made her movements swiftly and with little noise. Bella, however, continued to wonder how Alice had equipped the large closet with clothes that fit her. Alice was too petit to fit Bella and Rosalie's curves wouldn't fit her either. Instead of asking Alice, Bella knew it would be best to avoid the topic all together. At that moment Bella had one objective: to leave the house and hid in a tree until midnight. There, she would be safe from any designer's grasp.

She waited until she was sure Jasper had all of Alice's attention; she knew it was awful of her to be eavesdropping but Bella put her sanity first. In less than a minute she had managed to descend downstairs, run past the others, through the kitchen and out of French glass doors leader to the forest.

The Cullen family owned a backyard that paved a way into the forest. Bella stood a minute longer than she expected just listening to the wildlife that thrived in the area for the first time. As a human, she hated the outdoors. She preferred to stay inside; she preferred the warmth, safety and modern human innovation. Bella Swan did not take strolls in the forest. Bella Swan did not go camping. However, she was caught in the beauty of it all. The dew, the moss, the trees, she saw everything for what it truly was. She heard the owls, she heard other birds, small creatures living together, making the noises necessary to survive. Bella Swan, for the first time, heard the song of the forest. Ostentatiously, Bella climbed a tree. She was only a couple of feet above ground but suddenly curious and climbed higher. Higher and higher she climbed until she reached the last steady branch that could maintain her weight. As she straddled herself securely she looked once more around her. She submersed herself in its beauty. This had definitely beaten online shopping. Bella gazed at the stars, what she had planned for had suddenly changed. The stars shined as she did in the sun, the sight was amazing. She could see each star twinkle in its own way, Bella still felt a tad human in it all. She was one person, a creature in a world of many like her and humans. Yes, she was immortal but she was still only one of millions. It grounded her, Bella felt small yet despite everything that had happened.

What she had planned for was an hour hiding but Bella found it hard to walk back to the house. She wondered whether the others would start to look for her, or wonder if they thought she had run away. She would go back; there was no doubt behind that. She was enjoying her moments of solitude, Bella only wanted to experience it a little longer. She had heard countless animals under her; they were strolling on by, wasting their night hours as she had. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap far too strongly than animal could have by stepping on it. There wasn't anyone for miles besides the Cullen family. They were the only people that resided in that area by as quickly as the twig snapped someone whispered Bella's name.

"…Edward?" Bella spoke softly. Was he the one they sent to fetch her from her moment of enlightenment? She heard the figure climbing the same tree but a little slower than any vampire could have but faster than any human could dream. It had to be one of them. As soon as he reached a branch parallel to Bella's her uneasiness disappeared. It was Edward; he didn't seem angry and simply sat there looking at the stars as Bella had done.

"Bella, what are you doing all the way out here? It could be dangerous, a human could be wondering around…" he said, his voice was hard compared the expression he held. Was Bella or wasn't she in trouble? She was a tad bit confused,

"Oh… Well, Carlisle said he owned ten acres. I uhm… made sure not to go farther than that." She whispered, somehow speaking regularly seemed unfit in the dark forest. Everything was sleeping.

"You're right, but you never know. I'm surprised you aren't in a fury. You haven't hunted and you've only had that bottle of blood from last afternoon. It's an amazing feat, in my opinion." He had yet to look in Bella's direction; his gaze was set on the stars.

"Thanks, I guess. The burning in my throat is manageable. I wouldn't say I'm on edge for blood. I can handle this." Bella was being honest; she too wondered how often the Cullen family hunted and how they resisted humans and such topics. She wasn't in much of a hurry to find out.

"May I ask you what you're doing out here in the first place. It's not everyday one of us sits in a tree to stare at stars. Though, they are beautiful. I never realized it. Well…not in Forks." Bella wondered whether he wanted to escape too. Maybe he left to look for her to embark on his own escape. Bella smiled at this, perhaps they were on the same boat.

"Uhm…actually, I'm hiding from Alice. She threatened me with…shopping." Bella couldn't help by laugh a little from her excuse. When she actually said it was when it sounded ridiculous. A typical girl never turns down shopping. Bella knew she wasn't a normal girl, she never had been. Edward, himself, chuckled in response.

"I understand, don't worry. She's just excited to shop, period. With or without you."

There was little conversation following to what Bella confessed. Edward's presence distracted her from continuing her forest experience. The stars looked lackluster compared the gaze Edward gave them. Bella had given up trying and looked at Edward; it was bold but she couldn't help herself. Still, little progress was made. She was staring at her house-mate and he paid her none of his attention. Perhaps it was sheer boredom or Bella had lost her nerve again but she blurted out something that changed the dynamics completely,

"Hey, Edward…how about we play a game?"

* * *

I'm apologize about **any** grammatical errors in this chapter. I was in a rush to post it because of yesterday's delay.

Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favorites. Also, many thanks to those who've review their kind words to my story. I deeply appreciate it.

As always, any questions will be answered as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story based upon Mrs. Stephenie Meyer's Twilight saga. No Copywrite Infringement was, at any time, intended.

* * *

Edward

A game? She wanted to play a game with him? He had no idea where the conversation was going, what did she really want to do to him?

"What sort of game are you thinking of playing?" he asked, with genuine curiosity. He had only spoken to her once and it was either her shyness keeping her from engaging in the conversation or something else. He didn't want to assume she was staring at him because of his features. Edward knew what he looked like; he knew the reaction he caused to the opposite sex. Typically, he would hear the thoughts of the women pawing at him in their minds. It disgusted him, slightly. Alice and Esme were the only two women he's known in all his years and that never once thought of him in a lustful manner. Rosalie, on the other hand could not help herself. In the beginning it had been particularly awful. She knew that her transformation was meant for him and she played along willingly to try to have him. After Emmett became of a part of their family, she eased up.

Bella was another obstacle; he could not hear her thoughts. He had tried while she was in her transformation; he had tried after while they were in Carlisle's study. Bella was as if he was looking for the thoughts of a wall.

"Well…uhm, I was thinking that we could play Truth or Dare. Just so, you know…we could get to know each other. You can't hear what I'm thinking, right?" she looked at him, tearing her eyes from a nearby branch with an owl on it. She wanted reassurance, he thought.

"It's true, I can't hear you at all." He said it loud and clear it pained him slightly, he always thought that his ability had no limits.

"I'm a freak. It's official." Bella mumbled her understanding on the situation and Edward couldn't help but smile at her. They were vampires and she was alright with the idea. They didn't hunt humans but rather animals; she was alright with the diet. He could read minds, Alice could see into the future and she accepted it. But, she thought she was a freak because Edward's ability didn't tap into her. How ridiculous, and with that he chuckled.

"So this game… how do we play? I've heard about it but I've never been invited into an actual session." Bella couldn't have ulterior motives. Edward understood that she was an honest person and that it could get her into awkward situations. Perhaps, her wanting to play the game in the first place was something she had only thought about and blurted out. He smiled at this; Bella was an open book. He only had to figure out how to read her.

"Uhm well…we alternate in turns asking the person whether they would like to perform a "dare" or answer a question with an honest answer." She explained. It was simple enough.

"Are there any limits. How do you win?" Bella laughed at him. He didn't understand why, what was funny about his question?

"Honestly, that was a total guy's interpretation. Anyways, uhm… it's pretty simple. If the person choose to answer a question and refuses then a question has to be posed to the other player and if that person answers the question, they win." She was staring at Edward intensely.

"If the person refuses to perform the dare then the other player automatically wins, do you understand?" Edward did understand and he simply nodded his response,

"Ladies first, Bella."

"Truth." She answered quickly, no regret in her eyes. She shifted her position and Edward just watched her, carefully. What did he want to know? That was simple, he thought,

"If you remember at all, what were doing walking around the Clearing that day Jasper…"found" you?" He continued to watch her as she stopped breathing. Had he gone too far? Did she remember? Was he going to win so quickly?

"Uhm, well… I was camping in a mile away and decided to escape from the others."

"Why?" Bella stared at him wide-eyed. What had he done wrong? Her expressions confused him, he was going to need a lot more practice with interpreting her without hearing what she was thinking.

"It's my turn Edward. One turn, one question." She stated; Edward smiled. So, that was the reason for the expression. How silly.

"Alright then, shoot."

"Uhm… Where's your mate?" she asked, her eyes fell from his face. She was looking at the floor from the branch she was straddled to. Mate? Why did she want to know? He suddenly didn't want to answer the question. It had hit far too close of home. Edward was at a moot point with another person. Bella looked at him with a worried face. Was he taking to long to answer?  
"Edward…are you going to answer or am I winning?" she asked. Edward smiled, she was not going to win so quickly. Edward could handle the question. He didn't have to explain, he only need a one answer.

"Alaska." Bella's face remained expressionless. Edward could not understand. Why was she so hard to read? Most girls would have looked sad or faked happiness and interest. Bella had neither. Her eyes were expressionless. Her face was no tensed anywhere.

"Truth or Dare, Bella?" he needed a response. He knew what he wanted to do.

"Truth." She said. Her eyes had shifted once again upwards toward the sky. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight. She was a vampire, their kind was unnaturally beautiful. However, Bella had something either than her vampire beauty. She had natural beauty. Edward remembered when he saw her for the first time. Battered and bruised, her face was untouched by Jasper. She had mud on her face and leaves in her hair. She was unremarkably beautiful with her simple features. Edward compared what he saw in front of him to what he saw two days ago. Little had changed, she was already pale, her skin was already clear. Unlike then, she was now unbreakable. She looked away from the sky and looked at Edward with patient waiting eyes. She was in Alaska. Tanya was in Alaska. Bella was right in front of him.

"Since you asked me… did you have anyone you loved as a human?" Edward knew he was pushing the subject, he only hoped that Bella wouldn't take offense. He was only curious. He was lying to himself, he wanted to know. Bella was far more beautiful than Tanya. Edward was at ease with her when he wasn't concerned about her expressions. He didn't have to worry about keeping himself out of her head because he already was. There was a sign of "no vacancy, ever" on her forehead. He was not admitted. He could not pass go. He was happy with that.

"I had no one, actually. I never really took to anyone and vice versa." She said; there was no pained expression. She said it blankly, she looked at him; her eyes boring into him. There was a weight lifted, she didn't have to leave anyone behind she loved. She was available. The problem? He wasn't. Well… not totally.

"Truth or dare?" She asked, her eyes expectant. They were spectacular. A deep, earth brown. They were big compared to the rest of her face; she looked like a porcelain doll. Edward looked at her; he wanted to tell her everything. Tanya. His life as he remembered it. His life now. Everything.

"How about we change it up a bit, Bella." He looked at her, waiting for a response. Edward had a plan to get what he wanted. He knew what to do so that he would learn as much about her as he wanted to.

"…How?" She seemed worried, her brow furrowed. Edward grinned at her expression, was she worried?

"Well, since both of us know that any dare would not be taking place…" Bella looked as if she would blush if she could, "Let's ask each other questions and cut out the one turn one question rule… we asked questions until the reason behind it is satisfied." Edward looked at her, she had to accept. It wasn't so far off from the original that she had any reason to refuse. Bella looked at him and suddenly smiled.

"How do you win?" Edward laughed at her. She had mocked him.

"Come on, Bella." Edward grinned, she would agree.

"Alright, I guess. You first." Finally, he had won against her.

"Why didn't you pursue a relationship with anyone while you were human?" He wanted to know. He was dying to know.

"Uhm… no one caught my eye, I suppose. I always stayed more toward fictional character anyways." She laughed at her and nodded as if she was disapproving of her answer.

"How about now?" He eyes bored into her face. He was in the wrong. He had someone, kind of.

Bella looked away, Edward regretted his question immediately. Why had he even said it, in the first place?

"Uhm…"

"Your turn." He stated.

The silence that followed his no-so innocent statement could be cut with a knife. Edward stared at Bella, he couldn't stop. She hadn't answered his question; he wanted to be reassured about what he thought she was thinking. It was extremely nerve-wrecking for him to just sit there and look at her face without her eyes on his. Every so often her eyes would take a quick glance at him, he was and would always be there staring back with eyes longing for answers. Finally, she breathed,

"You have some explaining to do." She turned towards him and he grinned in her general direction. Did he want to explain? He probably should. He thought if he wanted answers he would have to cooperate.

"I think I do too." And with that he motioned for her to come closer, her face showed signs of worry and shyness. Was he that deplorable to her? Whatever the reason, she did move closer to him. They were now sharing a branch and Edward could smell her. She still smelled faintly of her former self. Edward could see the embarrassment written on her face, she felt awkward there, next to him. She tried to hide herself behind her hair and it pained Edward. He would certainly have to explain.

"Where should we start?" he whispered.

"Well, I think you should start with Alaska." She answered. Eager was now in her eyes, she wanted to know as fervently as Edward wanted to touch her. He wanted to move the hair out of her face. He wanted to hold her. The bitterness of Tanya was at the back of his throat.

"Well, let's say that the only family that lives like we do live in Alaska." He looked at her; he didn't want to make the wrong impression…again.

"Because I've always been the one in our family that doesn't have a permanent mate, one of the girls in Alaska, Tanya, has taken a liking towards me." Edward saw Bella's face twist with confusion.

"So, Tanya and you are mates?"

"Uhm, no. We're not." How would he explain himself? He and Tanya were not normal. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. Bella's face didn't relax and he knew that he was the cause.

"Well, Tanya and I are mutual friends. Her sisters like to fool around. They like to be free but she's looking for something else." Edward thought that was about right.

"You?" Bella's face softened until Edward sighed heavily. It was gone as fast as it came.

"Well, we agree to be each other's partner but it is in no way serious. We don't write, we don't speak until it's necessary." Edward, himself, was beginning was frown, "We're convenient."

"Oh…" Edward looked at her cautiously. He didn't want to push anymore information until she was ready.

"Well, that means you and Tanya are together even on vague terms." Her eyes were sad and Edward could not deny why. He led her on. He liked Bella, he did. Tanya was a convenient asset to have around on certain occasions. The feelings he had for each of them could not compare.

"Yeah, I guess it does." What else could he say? Edward sighed and Bella did something he could have never guessed. She kissed him on the cheek. It was soft and light but burned straight through his soul.

"I forgive you." She said as she smiled at him. She was too good for him. She was too pure. Edward wouldn't leave her. He had to be a part of her life. He wasn't going to be "the house-mate that never speaks"; he refused. Bella was going to be his, someday. For now, he could withstand being her friend and nothing more. At least, he hoped he could. Together they watched the starts until well into just before sunrise in a comfortable silence with an uncertain future.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, it had been a hectic week-end.


End file.
